Legion's Children
by kisa sohma cookie
Summary: 20 years after everything that we know that happened with the legion, the legion itself has been left to the next generation...thier kids, and they need help.Bad. How will the legionairres handle deja vu and the fact that yes, they do have children.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeaaahhhh…I was bored. I've also wanted to do it for a while but I never got around to it…plus I need to procrastinate on my homework a little more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOSH**

The roar of engines deafened any passerby even 100 miles away. Black smoke filled the air and caused everybody to choke and gag until it cleared. And only then could you see the large ship, flying farther and farther away from it's home on 31'st century earth soil.

For the six children waving goodbye below, on a balcony located on top of the Legion tower, this was a more heart breaking sight than exciting.

A teenage girl with black shoulder length hair and pointed ears was holding a sniffling little girl in her arms.

"B-bye bye daddy!" the little girl waved, her green skin going darker where her tears fell.

The older girl bit the inside of her lip and glared up at the sky, fighting back tears themselves as her own fathers words echoed in her head.

'_I know you're angry with us, but as legionnaires, we have no choice but to go. I know we can trust you with looking after everyone as the oldest. Trust each other, keep each other safe, and kick butt. You're ready'_

The young girl glanced around sharply when she felt a hand on her shoulder. A boy with spiky blonde hair, seemingly the same age as her, stared at her seriously.

"C'mon Sarah, everybody else is inside….they'll be fie. Let's just get some rest."

The girl cast one more look at the sky then passed the crying girl into the boys arms.

"Fine. Lets go."

**With the Legion, 20 years earlier. **

Brainiac 5 typed bored on Computo as the others did their own thing behind him. With everybody else having been called on missions, Himself, Timberwolf, Saturn girl, and Triplicate girl had been left to watch over the Legion tower. Hopefully with them around there wouldn't be a repeat of last time.

"Ugghhh, I'm so bored! Hey brainy come play chess with us!" all three Triplicate girls shouted across the rom. Brainy turned around in his set and smirked,

"12th level intelligence or not, three against one is still unfair Triplicate girl..."

Triplicate girl groaned and fell backwards in her chair, "Gosh, can't something interesting happen? Pllleeeeassse!"

As if answering her request, the ground started at shake and the tower lights flashed on and off.

"N-n-n-n-never mind!!" Triplicate girl shouted as she stumbled around on the moving floor.

Suddenly a giant red and orange portal, similar to the one Kall-el walked out of, appeared brining with it three different shaped shadows.

Finally, after more flickering of lights and shudders of the foundation below them, The world settled down again and the shadows became regular people.

In front of them stood a tall blonde boy, wearing a suit similar to Lightning lad's only in the middle of the suit there was a planet Saturn with a lighting bolt piercing through it. He had light freckles on his face that were fading away with age ad his eyes were a bright blue. Next to him stood a young girl, with black hair and white, purple, and orange highlights going down the sides. Holding her long hair back was a pair of goggles with yellow lenses. Her suit consisted of a purple tank top with a white circle on it, and an orange skirt with blue sandals. Finally, the shortest of all and notably the youngest was a little girl. She looked almost identical to Brainiac 5. She had her hair braided into twin pigtail braids that hung in front of her and she hid behind the other girl's skirt, peeking out shyly. This one wasn't wearing a suit, probably too young to receive one yet.

The Legion stared at the young crew in shock. These children…they all looked in someway or another just like themselves.

The blonde boy was the first to gain his composure back, "Er…hello….My name is Aaron. Me and some of my comrades need your help….20 years from now."

"Well….okay but why? Are you part of the legion as well?" Saturn girl asked when the boy turned towards her. He looked hesitant.

"Yes. But not quite yet, that depends on you…"

"What?" Saturn girl asked confused.

The boy looked down for a minute and bit his lip, "My name is Aaron Ardeen-Ranzz…….I'm your son."

**Dun dun DUUUUNN LOL, introducing the next generation!! D'awww, Saturn girl's a mommy! Before the next chapter can you guess who the other kids belong too? (ps there are two more that I haven't mentioned yet…they'll come up in the next chapter..) This takes place sometime in the middle of season two, before Brainy turns human. See you in chapter two! **


	2. meet the family

**Okie doke, second chapter. And it's longer this time I promise. BTW I'm sorry but I seem to have made a teensy mistake in my last chapter. I said all three triplicate girls but this story takes place before they get the white triplicate girl back. So err…try to ignore that minor detail kay? On with the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOSH**

"Y….You're my what?" Saturn girl stuttered, her eyes the size of saucers.

Aaron winced, '_Sorry mom, but we'll have to interrupt the timeline just this once_…,' He took a deep breath, "I'm your son…..and I am telling the truth." He looked up at his future mother sharply but not angrily.

Saturn girl gasped in shock '_He read my mind…he really could be my son_!'

The young boy stared at Saturn girl for a moment then sighed, "If me reading your mind wasn't prrof enough then go ahead and read mine. "

Saturn girl blinked at young boy then walked calmly forward. Putting a hand under his chin she raised his gaze to meet hers so she could have complete eye contact. When she began the mind reading, their eyes both flashed a bright pink. All was still for a moment when Saturn girl inhaled sharply all of a sudden and after a few intense moments began to relax.

When the trance was over Saturn girl stared down at him blankly and he bit his lip nervous.

After a few more moments Saturn girl pulled Aarons head toward her and kissed his forehead smiling. She turned to meet the others confused gazes, "It's true." She said simply.

An uproar of confusion and questions filled the air until the middle child, the one with the oddly colored hair looked around in confusion as she ran to stand next to Triplicate girl (or duo Damsel for right now.)

Said girl was currently arguing with Timber wolf until she felt something tugging on her skirt. She looked down to see the little girl smiling up at her, holding the youngest girl by the hand.

"Mama-"

"Mama?" Duo damsel asked, "Y-you mean you're…and I'm…"

The little girl laughed, "I'm Isuzu, I'm your daughter, duh!"

Duo Damsel stared down at the little girl then smiled, "Isuzu huh?"

"Uh-huh! But Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Papa?" The little girl asked curiously. Triplicate girl stopped breathing….

"Papa?!" she squeaked.

Brainy, from his seat crossed his arms, taking the whole situation in as best as he can, "Well of course she has a father, the process of reproduction cannot be fulfilled without necessary-"

"Yeah yeah Brainy I know all that but-I …I didn't think…" The young woman rambled before a thought occurred to her.

"What does Papa look like?" She asked, kneeling down to level with her daughter.

The little girl scratched her head in thought before she puffed out her cheeks and spread her arms to make herself look bigger. The appearance was a poor imitation, but the point got across. To everyone.

Duo Damsel blushed and split into her two people out of nervousy. The purple one sat there and held the sides of her face, which were all of a sudden very hot. The orange one was blushing too but noticed the youngest little girl, picking her up she smiled kindly.

"Well that's two down, so who do you belong to little one? What's your name?" she could probably guess, the green skin and white dots were a big hint. But she wanted to be sure.

The little girl blushed shyly, "Lil….Lil….."

Isuzu noticed her friends struggle and hugged her form behind (thus resulting in her hugging her mother as well), "this here's Lilly, isn't she cute?"

The orange duo damsel nodded when she noticed the small girl in her arms was struggling to get free, her small green hands stretching and reaching for Brainiac 5.

The young woman set her back on the ground curiously and watched the little girl toddle across the floor towards the confused android.

When she finally got to him, head barely higher than his knee cap , she clutched at his pant leg and laid her head on his knee, looking up at him innocently and smiling. His jaw slackened and he stared down at her…

"What?"

"Brainy…I think she's saying she's yours…." Timber wolf pointed out, a smirk playing out on his lips.

"…What?!" Brainy exclaimed, eyes bugging out.

"Daddy…" A soft voice called up to him

Brainy stopped freaking out long enough to look down at the tiny girl , "Lilly's yours daddy." She smiled hoping her explanation helped.

'_Daddy……..daddy…._' Was all that the 12 level mind could think at the moment.

File upon file inside his mind was opened, looking for an explanation. It went on like this for about ten seconds, thoughts rapidly running amok in his head until his eyes darkened and his head fell onto his shoulder. Timber wolf came over curiously and poked the androids head, no response.

"I think he crashed…."

**A few hours later…**

In the time it took for Brainiac 5 to recover. The story had been told to other legionnaires and thankfully Lighting Lad and bouncing Boy were able to return to help. Also in this time, the father of Aaron's identity had been found as well. The embarrassment for lighting Lad and Saturn girl was almost as bad for Bouncy and Duo.

"S-so…..you came all the way from the future, 20 years form now, for our help. Well I'm sorry even if you are our children I'd rather know what we're getting into before we do." Saturn girl elbowed Lighting Lad impatiently.

"No matter what it is we'll help them! Go ahead Aaron." Her mood changed back to calm so fast it was almost scary.

Aaron sighed, "About a year ago, in our time anyways, you six and other legionnaires had to go on a six month mission….something about the dominators…." He trailed off, trying to remember just which mission his parents had been taken away to,

"Well……we told you we could hold the fort until then, with the help of those legionnaires that stayed behind but….it's been another six months since you left.."

The older legionnaires looked panicked before the boy scrambled to amend his words, "N-no your all alive because we get brief transmissions from you every so often….but you've had to stay longer because the mission turned out a lot more difficult than planned."

Saturn girl looked confused, 'We just….left them?'

"Well….for six months all was okay….but now recently….well…..some of the most dangerous criminals were set free by the Fatal five…..for years the fatal five hadn't been heard from, went into hiding I guess, but now that they've figured out the older legionnaires are gone, they want to take the chance to throw everything at us! And….we…..we're not experienced enough to beat them yet…..not alone….So that's why we came. Since you couldn't come back in the future…..maybe you could come back to the future?" Aaron looked up hopefully at the faces of his parents.

The past legionnaires turned to each other uneasily and discussed amongst themselves while the children tried not to eaves drop.

Saturn girl was the first to approach them before she hugged her future son, "Of course we'll come with you. We'll do everything we can to help."

Aaron's face visibly brightened, "Thanks Mom-err-Saturn Girl.."

Saturn girl blinked then smiled understandingly, "Just call me Mom if it's easier for you." Aaron nodded smiling.

"So….Anybody else we need to worry about meeting in the future?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"There's three more of us, their waiting for us to come back as we speak, should we go?" He asked.

Everybody prepared themselves and Aaron pressed a button on his ring, causing a portal to open up.

"Kay Lilly here we go!" Isuzu tried picking up the other girl, but the little one fussed and started to cry, reaching out for her father once again.

Isuzu put her down confused and the little girl ran up to her father, holding her arms up to him to be held, "I wanna go with daddy!"

Brainy looked down at her and awkwardly picked her up. Lilly sighed happily as she hugged him around the neck and nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"D'awwwwww." Bouncing Boy cooed and brainy glared at him. Instincticly wrapping his arms a little tighter on the girl he was holding as he stepped through the portal.

**Awww, cute chapter huh? Hope you liked it. I know the others are taken care of for now but can you guess who Lilly's mother is? REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	3. more family OO profiles included

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, things have gotten really busy lately. But here I am, with a nice long chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Losh, I do however own my OC's.**

Bouncing Boy closed his eyes as he stepped through the portal, after all the only way he had really traveled was by time bubble….he had never flown in the time/space continuum without one before. So truthfully it was no wonder he felt dizzy once he got to the other side.

Slowly the swirling colors faded behind him and he could open his eyes to his knew surroundings. Only to find that…they weren't so new. He was about to ask if they had even gone anywhere, for in front of him was the same exact legion control room. However, his question was interrupted when he felt a small hand tug on his.

"Papa!" Isuzu called up to him and he looked down smiling. Sure it was a little weird to be called a father all of a sudden, but once he got a good look at Isuzu he knew he couldn't be to freaked out.

The young man leaned down to his daughters level, "What is it Isuzu?"

The little girl tugged on his hand once again, "C'mon we gotta go find Felix! He missed you too!" While she tried to tug her father along, she started grabbing for triplicate Girls hand as well.

Bouncy blinked confused, "Felix? Is he the family pet or something?" He guessed when Isuzu burst into laughter.

"No silly! He's my little brother!"

"That's BIG brother!!" An angry call came from the other side of the room. The future couple jumped upon seeing a small white and orange bouncy ball blur come bouncing from the other side of the room then suddenly pop back into the form of a little boy.

Isuzu pulled the bottom of her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out at her twin brother, and in result he started chasing her around in circles, "I thought I made it clear, I'm two minutes older!!"

"No, I**'m **two minutes older!" Isuzu called back, hiding behind her father and looking smug as Felix froze. He only just noticed their new company. While the other legionnaires chose to smile or snicker at the antics of these bickering twins, triplicate girl instead decided to lean next to her future son and hug him. He was just too cute to resist, he was like a mini bouncing boy only with white hair.

"H-hi Mama…h-hi Papa…"Felix flushed embarrassed for acting the way he did in front of his parents. That's when he realized that these were the past forms of his parents and shook his head clear of the cobwebs he had gained form seeing them again, "My name is Felix and uh, I'm your other child. Me and Isuzu are twins…..she likes to think she's the oldest…"

"That's cuz I _am _the oldest _bleh!!" _she added, sticking her tongue out while still holding onto her fathers pant leg for security.

Bouncing boy patted her head and smiled at Triplicate girl, all of a sudden feeling really happy having met his two future children.

Suddenly, a loud high pitched squeal erupted in the room as a pink and brown blur rushed into the room, heading straight for lighting Lad and Brainiac 5.

"Daddaddaddaddaddaddaaaaad!!"The blur repeated happily as it charged for the two males. Immediately figuring out who this one belonged to, Brainy nonchalantly sidestepped out of the way, still holding Lilly, to let the blur crash straight into Lightning Lad.

"What the-GAH!" Lighting Lad choked as he was bowled over by the blur and went crashing into the wall behind him. After recovering for a moment, he glanced down to see a little brunette had attached herself to him, nuzzling him affectionately and smiling happily, "I missed you daddy!"

The little girl didn't have a scar like Aaron, but her uniform was definitely similar. It was pink and white like Saturn girls and through the Saturn on it was a lightning bolt, only this Saturn was pink not red like Aaron's. She had brown hair the same rusty brown as Lightning Lad's and his same impish smile.

Aaron sighed and put a hand on his forehead, "Xandra, please try and control yourself, we're trying to be as professional as we can here…"

Xandra looked up form her reunion with her father and blew a raspberry at her older brother. Suddenly, she noticed who was standing next to him and her blue eyes brightened significantly. The young girl jumped up with such energy that Saturn girl almost found herself falling over like Lighting lad when she was hugged tightly around the waist like he was.

"Mommy!!" Xandra cheered. Saturn girl stared down at the strange and hyper little girl before patting her on the head affectionately, she had had a feeling she was her daughter. Definitely took after lighting Lad though, while Aaron took after her.

"Hmm…well there's two. You said there was three of you right? Where's the last munchkin?" Lightning Lad asked. Aaron raised a finger to try and explain when a loud crash interrupted him and all attention was cast toward the door on the left hand side of the room.

"Chikushou!! Aaron why the hell are all of the files stacked up like this??!!!!" A young girl's voice screamed form inside.

"Eheh, I found Sarah…" Aaron pointed out sheepishly. Suddenly a grey and black blur phased through said door and seized him form the front of the shirt, shaking him back and forth angrily.

"How many times have I told you, if you can't find a specific spot for them go and find a different cabinet!! Baka!!!"

"S-s-Sarah!! Q-Q-Quit it!!" the poor boy managed to yell to stop his head form rolling off of his shoulders. Sarah stopped abruptly as her friend blinked dizzily after being treated like a life sized bobble head.

"Gomen-na." she muttered dropping Aaron as he fell backwards with a groan. Slowly, the beautiful girl's eyes swept over the newcomers to the side of her, who until now had gone unnoticed. Her stares stopped abruptly when her gaze came to Timberwolf. Her eyes widened in recognition then twisted into a scowl, her fiery eyes glaring. Feeling a little uncomfortable under her heated look, he raised an eyebrow confused, of all the children they had met this one looked the oldest, and the most like him. She didn't have fur, true, but her eyes were the same gold with red pupils. She had shoulder length black hair and her ears were pointed at the ends.

There was no doubt, this was his daughter.

"What the hell are you all doing here…." She growled reproachfully, her eyes mercilessly piercing each one of the original legionnaires accusingly.

Picking himself up off the floor and dusting himself off, Aaron gave her a stern look, "Sarah, you know bloody well why they're here. I know you don't like it but we can't afford to do things the way we have been, we can not do this alone anymore." He flinched when Sarah angrily turned back to him.

"I know that dipstick but I've asked you time and time again why does it have to be them?! The least you could have done is left him behind!" She jabbed her finger towards Timberwolf, seething.

"What did I-"Timberwolf started but was cut off once again by his daughter, who had thrown her hands up in the air

"You know what? Fine, do whatever the hell you want Aaron. But I'm totally against this and always will be! I'm going on my effin patrol, don't bother me until I come back! And you!"She whirled around pointing at her supposed father scowling. "I advise all of you go back to where you came from now. You don't seem to have a problem abandoning people in the future, might as well start somewhere!!"She finished, not bothering to phase through the exit door but instead slam it as hard as she can behind her.

This time everybody flinched, feeling quite awkward from this outburst.

Aaron sighed and sat down, putting his face in his hands and muttering, "Oy vey…"

After a moment he looked back up apologetically at everyone, "Try not to take what Sarah says to heart, she actually a really nice person once she gets used to know you…..unfortunately all of you leaving didn't exactly settle well with her, especially since you've been gone longer than you were supposed to be.. She's just a bit angry about the whole thing…"

"A bit? She looked like she was ready to rip out my teeth with her bare hands…" Timberwolf stated gruffly, looking a bit confused.

Aaron scratched behind his head sheepishly, "Well…..out of everyone here I think she's the most angry at you…as you can probably tell."

"Perfect…."Timberwolf growled sarcastically.

"But uh, I'm sure that will go away with time! Just, err….try to keep interacting with her." Aaron tried looking really stressed out form the whole thing. Saturn girl placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we give her a break to blow off some steam like she wanted, and meanwhile we can all get settled in, alright?"

Aaron smiled gratefully up at his mother, before standing up once more, "Right, well, Felix Isuzu, you show your parents where they stay. Xandra, can you take mom and dad to their room? I should probably show Brainy his quarters so he can put Lilly to bed at the same time."

Blinking in confusion, Brainy glanced down at the little one still in his arms and noticed that she had fallen asleep, content in her father's arms. Her mouth was slightly open as she breathed softly with a small smile on her face. He couldn't help it, Brainy found himself smiling just a tiny bit as he felt something melt a little inside of him…he would have to check on that later.

"Thanks, that would probably be a very good idea…"

"Aye aye mon capitan!!" Xandra saluted, taking both of her parents by the hands and leading them away. Felix and Isuzu doing the same, only fighting over who would hole who's hand.

With everyone gone, Timberwolf was alone in the control room, having been promised to be shown his quarters once Aaron got back. He sighed, resting his head in one of his hands, "Hopefully I at least turned out to be a better parent than my father….."

**Sometime later….**

Well, Sarah had finally come back of her own accord….three hours after her patrol shift was over….and sat down moodily, completely disregarding her father's existence, to his dismay.

Aaron sat in front of Computo and opened up a file, a long list of names popping up as he did so.

He turned to face everyone else, "This, is the list of escaped criminals form Tacron Galtos, courtesy of the fatal five." He turned back to the screen to read off the names, squinting at it with difficulty. Lighting Lad and Saturn girl turned to each other worriedly at their son's obvious difficulty with reading.

"The legion of super villains, the fatal five, Starfinger, Alexis Luthor, all of the scavengers we've managed to catch, Grimbor the Chainsman, the dark circle, and of course, they thought it'd be nice to release comet and cupid and spread even more mass panic in new Metropolis….again…."

The legionnaires sweat dropped at the long list in front of them, apparently they were going to be spending a lot more time in the future than they had thought.

Aaron sighed tiredly.

"Well, that's pretty much what we're facing. The rest depends on all of you and you're abilities…..any comments?"

Sarah blew some hair up out of her face "We're all gonna die." She looked up nonchalantly with her eyes at the alarm system as it went off, "Told ya so."

**Definitions:**

**Chikushou: Damn it (Japanese)**

**Baka: Idiot (also Japanese)**

**Okay, since this chapter's over and I'm bored here's a profile of the kids so you can get a brief overview of each and can know things about them I fear I won't get to in the story. **

**Oldest to youngest:**

Sarah Londo:

**Superhero name**: Unkown, she has yet to decide

**Age**: 16

**Parents**: Timberwolf and Phantom Girl (Brin Londo and Tinya Wazzo)

**Hair**: Black

**Eyes**: Yellow and orange (her daddy's eyes X3)

**Powers**: Phasing and ….whatever you call Timberwolf's…she gets most of her powers from Timberwolf.

**Personality**: Though she doesn't act like it now, Sarah is actually a very sweet and caring girl. Her anger towards her father mostly comes form her feeling of abandonment by him and the rest of the legion. Though some of the lesser known legion are there to help out (including the substitutes…) Sarah feels and overwhelming sense of insecurity, at this age she is having difficulty controlling her powers much like her father did. Although her rebellious attitude and dry humor are foreboding qualities about her, Sarah, much like a real wolf would, is quite protective of her younger comrades and thinks of them like family. Like Lilly, she's managed to learn Japanese well and whenever she feels the need to yell at somebody, she often does it in said tongue. Although she is smart, Sarah prefers to be a woman of action and leave the tactility to people like Brainiac 5 and Felix. She seems to be particularly close to Lilly, and Aaron.

**What you don't know about her**: Her favorite holiday is Halloween (XD) Her favorite food is sushi, Her favorite books are (Twilight!! Lol no jk) Series of unfortunate events and the Spider Wick Chronicles. Her favorite movie is Labyrinth. She knows almost nothing about her grandfather, except for his name and his work. Timberwolf has tried his best to protect her from his haunting past and so far has done a good job. She does not know that Timberwolf himself was treated as an experiment and she also doesn't know that her grandfather is still alive. She can't cook worth a shit, one of the few qualities she shares with her mother. Her worst subject is actually science, much tot e frustration of her long time teacher, Brainiac 5. Like any teenage girl, now that she has been forced into a real school atmosphere due to the absence of said teacher, she has trouble making knew friends. However, though she does intimidate and is mocked by her fellow students, despite her unusual appearances she does in fact get quite a few hopeful suitors. Much to Aaron's discomfort, as Aaron and her may have feelings for each other !(O.O)

**Aaron Ardeen-Ranzz:**

**Superhero name**: Dusk Storm (his Saturn symbol is red like at dusk….i dunno )

**Age**: 15 (he's 7 months younger than Sarah.)

**Parents**: Lightning Lad and Saturn girl (Garth Ranzz and Imra Ardeen.)

**Siblings**: One little sister, Dawn Storm (Xandra Ardeen-Ranzz)

**Hair**: Blonde

**Eyes**: Bright blue

**Powers**: Lighting blasts and mind reading

**Personality**: Aaron, for the most part is a quiet boy, he seems to be a lot like his mother except for in battle, when his father's hot headedness seems to make itself a lot more evident. Like both his parents, he'll do anything to protect those close to him, and will proceed to kick your ass if you step over the line. Since he's so quiet all the time, Aaron's morale during battle can sometimes go out of control, making him go into a certain unstoppable rage that only Sarah and his mother can seem to calm down (with the exception of Lilly form time to time.) Kinda like white Haru and black Haru form Fruits Basket only Black Aaron kinda goes into the avatar state at the same time lol (if you don't watch avatar the last air bender, you won't get it.) Overall he's a Loving and dependable boy who does his best to keep his sister (and sometimes Sarah) out of trouble as best he can. He misses his parents while they've been gone but he knows that their duty's to the legion are important to not only him but the world. He knows that they'll come back someday and though he gets worried form time to time he's usually the one reassuring everyone and more frequently, Sarah.

**What you don't know**: His favorite band is actually bowling for soup, strangely enough. He gets annoyed with his sister a lot, but with his mother's boundless patience he keeps himself together pretty well around her. He chooses not to read as often as he can, because he has Dyslexia. His scar did not appear on his face when he was first born. Actually, the scar appeared because when he was four he tried to practice with his powers but it shot back coincidently onto his face. Having grown up with her, Aaron considers Sarah his best friend and has even grown romantic feelings for her. However, due to her already insecure state, he chooses to keep it to himself. Although he does drop hints form time to time and it has been shown that Sarah may have already guessed about his feelings for her, and feels the same way as well. Aaron seems to understand Sarah best besides her father and mother.

**Xandra Ardeen-Ranzz:**

**Superhero name**: Dawn Storm

**Age**: 11

**Parents**: Lightning Lad and Saturn girl

**Hair**: Rusty brown/red.

**Eyes**: Bright blue

**Powers**: Hypnosis and lightning blasts.

**Siblings**: One big brother , Dusk storm(Aaron)

**Personality**: Xandra is the most cheerful and hyperactive of the group. Her parents often wonder if Cham managed to plant some of his genes into her brain once she was born when they weren't looking. Either way she is a very kind little girl and considers her position in the legion seriously (one of the only things she takes seriously) She has quite a temper like her daddy, and is no where near like her brother.

**What you don't know about her **: She's the one who took the last cookie from the cookie jar (lol). Xandra actually misses her parents to the point where she starts crying in the middle of the night sometimes. Her brother is the only one who knows about this (he hears her thoughts when she's crying and goes to comfort her) because she knows the others miss their families just as much as they do and she wants to be strong for all of them like her big brother and surrogate big sister (Sarah). Aaron has assured her he'll keep her secret as long as she keeps telling him how she feels and when she needs to cry about it come and talk, don't keep it inside. (unfortunately he can't get Sarah to do the same) Her favorite play mates are the twins.

**The twins-**

**Isuzu Taine: **

**Superhero name**: Multiplication lass

**Age**: 9

**Parents**: Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl (Chuck Taine and Luornu Durgo)

**Hair**: Black with purple white and orange highlights.

**Eyes**: black

**Powers**: she can multiplicate herself to any number she wants, not just three like her mother.

**Siblings**: One brother, Rebounding lad. (Felix) it's often argued who is the older twin, based on height it could be Isuzu, based on maturity it could be Felix.

**Personality**: Isuzu is probably the second most cheerful of the girls, however she keeps it in check a little better than Xandra does, and in perspective a lot more serious. She loves her older teammates and younger comrade to be very much and thinks of them as siblings. Her and her brother squabble a lot (mostly about their age and who is the boss of who) Although in most ways she resembles her mother, she does share several qualities with her father. For example, she wears goggles to pull back her hair, like her father had at one point, her black eyes come form him as well. She also shares his love of piloting the legions ships (however she has not done so without help yet) and ancient cartoons.

**What you don't know about her**: She likes to tease her brother and other teammates almost as much as her father does, but she knows when enough is enough like her mother. So all in all she's a good balance between both parents. When being homeschooled, she had trouble settling down for Brainy to actually teach her, but now that he and the other adults are gone her and the other children have to go to regular school. Because of her strange hair color, the children in her school make fun of her (despite some of them being aliens and kinda strange looking themselves.) She also loves to sing (her partner usually Xandra)

**Felix Taine:**

**Superhero name**: Rebounding Boy

**Age**: 9

**Parents**: Bouncing boy and Triplicate Girl

**Hair**: Snow white

**Eyes**: dark violet

**Powers**: …same as his fathers.

**Siblings**: One sister, Multiplication girl (Isuzu)

**Personality**: Felix is a lot like Aaron, being the only other boy in the group he naturally looks up to him as well as his older male comrades. Not to say he doesn't love his female comrades just as much. He likes to think of himself as a pacifist of sorts, only fighting if he absolutely has to. So really he's probably the most diplomatic of the group. He does however squabble with his sister when he sees fit (which is most of the time)

**What you don't know about him**: He can be extremely sensitive about his appearance, like his father giving him a bloated and overweight look is all a part of his power. However, he does not seem to be as willing to accept it as his father, getting very upset if teased about it. Like his sister, he's often bullied based on his appearance. However, the good thing for them is that when Sarah hears about it, those same bullies never come within 5 feet of them again. He actually likes to plant and garden. He says that with all the futuristic technology that's been created, it's like earth's natural wonders have been completely forgotten. He likes to think that his gardening makes this fact untrue.

**Lilly Dox**:

**Superhero name**: Undecided (too young to be a part of the legion)

**Age**: 3

**Hair**: Blonde

**Eyes**: Green

**Parents**: Brainiac 5 and Shrinking Violet (Querl Dox and Salu Digby)

**Powers**: Same as her fathers, even though she was born in the time after he became human, his intelligence never decreased and so it was inherited to her. She is small although this fact is unknown to whether it's because she's harboring her mothers power somewhere inside her but it remains dormant for the time being, or if it's just her fathers short stature she's inherited as well.

**Personality**: Lilly is quite shy but surely a sweet little girl. She shares almost all of her qualities with her father (with the exception of her laugh, which she got form her mother, and her name, which is a homage to her mothers alias). A list of examples would be her being the youngest, being quiet but knows how to get a word out when needed, her looks, her intelligence, and her admiration of her godfather, Superman. Despite the legion trying to be as professional as they can, Lilly's role as "the adorable persuasion" proves to be quite useful in some situations (as demonstrated in the chapter above XD). Often , when Felix's diplomacy runs dry, they opt for simply holding Lilly up to whoever is causing problems and cause them to cripple under the cuteness (this usually ends up being Kall El, mwahaha XD) Lilly doesn't seem to be aware of what they're doing when they do this though, which makes the attack even worse.

**What you don't know about her**: Even though she is shy, she seems to be a lot more open with Brainy, showing her true colors brightly. Much like her father would, she does not like to be referred to as "The baby" even though she is. She loves and misses her parents very much but knows that they will come back soon, putting her fathers statistics and logical reassurances to heart. She seems sort of frustrated that she can't be in the legion yet, but realizes it's probably for the best and for her protection. Although as the youngest she feels that her teammates (and notably her father) can be perhaps too overprotective. Unlike her teammates, (even though they learned at the same time as her) she can speak Japanese fluently.


	4. view into the past

**Ta-Dar! Fourth chapter already!! Anyways, I wasn't sure how to go into the next chapter based on how the last ended….I tried writing a big battle but…it didn't seem to fit right. So when life gives you lemons, right a fluffy chapter that will do nothing to thicken the plot whatsoever (sort of…) Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOSH.**

Aaron sighed as he typed away at the computer with extreme difficulty. Every time he thought he was finished he would realize he had used the wrong word there or spelt another backwards. Very frustrating to say the least.

With one last satisfied clack, Aaron sat back with his arms crossed feeling proud of himself as he glanced at the six and a half page report laid out on the screen in front of him. Wait a minute…..did Empress have two m's….and was that s a 3?

With a groan of indignation, Aaron promptly smashed his head onto the key board. Multiple times.

From his position in front of a tall filing cabinet, Bouncing boy looked over and sweat dropped at the distressed young man, "Uh, You okay kiddo?"

"Peachy…" Aaron grumbled, which he rarely ever did, at that point the key board started beeping angrily at being smashed so Aaron had know choice but to lift his aching head and notice what Bouncing Boy was looking through.

"Err, Bouncing Boy? That's not the files on our enemies that's-"

"Hey! Check it out!!" bouncing boy pulled out a large chip that would play in the video player in the lounge room, he looked at the label and his face visibly brightened, "'The kids growing up'Huh?"

Aaron's eyes suddenly widened, _'Crap! He found it!!' _

"We _have _to show this to the others! We've already missed your whole childhood, now we can see it!"

Aaron tried to save his and the other children's dignity, "Well, you didn't miss it, you just haven't experienced it yet."

"Yeah, but how long is it gonna be until we get too? Besides it'll be fun, and if need be you can just erase it form our memory before we leave."Before Aaron could try again, the older legionnaire transformed and bounced off to gather everyone else.

Aaron's mouth hung open as his unspoken statement hung loose in his mouth. He closed it and slammed his head once again onto the keyboard, "Uh-oh."

The computer screamed at him for once in it's monotone beep.

**One hour later, after everyone was dragged into the legion room. **

…**.except Sarah..**

Timberwolf sighed as he looked around the HQ for his moody daughter. Since they had got there in the future he had yet to hold a real conversation with her that lasted more than 2 seconds.

He desperately wanted their relationship to get better. Even if she was only a few years younger than him at this time, fatherhood stretches for all time. I guess that includes the past as well.

_If she's truly my child…_ He though to himself, _then I have to make things right while I can…who knows how long my future self can take fighting off sprock knows where."_

Suddenly, Sarah's scent made wafted into his powerful sniffer and he followed it dutifully. As he turned the corner he found her trying to sneak out the door for patrol, her hoodie was up in a half-assed disguise.

He cleared his throat and she froze, "Sarah, uh….we're all supposed to be in the legion lounge…"

Sarah didn't face him and maintained her stubborn form halfway through the wall with her phasing powers.

Timberwolf's temper, as well as he had been holding it so far, was starting to reach it's boiling point. "Sarah….I'm trying here, but I can make you go just as easily."

That did it, the challenging tone had her turn back in away from the wall and growl at him, "I'd love to see you try _dad."_ She spat the last part and glared into his eyes determinedly. They stood like that much as two real wolves would do, each trying to decide who had dominance over the other.

Timberwolf, after a moment smirked, this truly was his daughter.

Before the young girl could phase properly, Timberwolf had used is extreme speed to scoop her up and toss her over his shoulder.

The young girl struggled, but his hold had her completely immobile. Even if she phased through him she'd just fall on her face, and perfectly helpless to be put in the same exact positions afterwards, "Put me down! Put me down god dammit!!"

Suddenly Timberwolf felt the instinct to scold her for her colorful language, but after a minute thought it would be better to wait to fight that battle when they were on better terms. Probably a very good idea.

As he had been walking calmly towards the lounge with his daughter slung over his shoulder, he heard a growl come from said daughter, "fine, fine I'll go already, just put me down. I can walk y'know?" She added.

Timberwolf put her down and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Thanks for finally cooperating, I'm starting to realize just how much you're like me.." he mentioned smirking slightly.

Sarah stared up at him, feeling an overwhelming sense of familiarity. To Timberwolf it looked like she was staring at something she had lost for a long time but now had finally found. All too soon the look of amazement was gone. As the painful memory of separation from her father got to her, and she turned away sharply, her steady glare reappearing.

As she stomped into the lounge room Timberwolf groaned, well that was _almost _and accomplishment!

Entering the room, Sarah searched for an isolated seat that could still see the screen before finally choosing a chair sat next to the end of the couch. Right next to Aaron.

Said boy looked nervous at her entry, which in turn caused Sarah to raise an eyebrow, "What're we watching?" she asked warily.

He smiled back at her apologetically, "Eheheh….they found **it…"**

Sarah's eyes bugged out unnoticeably form under her hood, "_What?!"_ she hissed, trying to keep her voice down.

"Seriously Sarah, I never thought they'd find it in the files of legion auditions!" He whispered back. Sarah groaned.

"Our dignity ends here…" She muttered to which Aaron nodded solemnly.

Once everyone was seated (arrangement goes, Sarah in the chair, Aaron next to her on the couch, LL and SG next to him on the couch with Xandra sitting between them, then finally on the other end is brainy with Lilly on his lap. TG and BB are sitting on the floor with the twins and Timberwolf is sitting not to far form Sarah's chair.)

Bouncing boy turned on the play button and instantly a black screen came up to identify which tape it was. The subtitle read, **Sarah is born. **

"Oh dear god **no…**"Sarah moaned, burying her face in her hands.

Instantly the tape started to play, the camera was focused on Phantom girl, sweating and looking like she was in extreme pain. It was only a few seconds before Sarah would come into the world.

"I still don't see why your making me tape this.." Timberwolf's voice said form behind the camera.

Between gasps Phantom girl replied, "Because..this is a….miracle in the…making, and (scream,) it will also record my promise (gasp) THAT YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!!!" She screamed in pain and anger. The legion watching could only sweat drop or laugh.

From beyond the camera, Brainy's voice could be heard saying, "Alright Tinya this is it, get ready." It didn't take much to realize that he was the one delivering (considering he was probably the only one that knew how.) The brainy watching the tape realized what was coming and hastily covered his daughter's eyes and ears.

With one anguishing scream, Phantom girl finished the job. On tap you could see Lightning Lad in scrubs watching it happen. When the baby's screams came flooding form the TV screen, the nursing superhero's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards with a thud.

"Lightning Lad this is no time to faint! Help me get her cleaned up!!" Brainy ordered form of screen as the spectators watching laughed uncontrollably.

The scene switched to when baby Sarah had been cleaned off and was now wrapped in blankets. The one holding the camera now was probably phantom girl, since it was being shot from her hospital bed. Timberwolf was holding his infant daughter for the first time next to his wife. He looked happy, but at the same time he looked scared beyond all reason.

"You see daddy, I told you there was nothing to worry about. Sarah's nice and healthy, absolutely perfect…"Phantom girl said tiredly.

"Yeah I know…." Timberwolf conquered, smiling down. The camera did a close up of baby Sarah. Her yellow eyes were closed and her head had soft black hair already grown onto it. Her tiny ears were pointed just as they were now, she almost looked like a tiny fairy. She slept peacefully and yawned as her itsy bitsy fist held tightly onto her fathers pinky.

"Awwwwww…" the girls watching cooed. Aaron glanced over at Sarah to see her burrowing her face as far into her knees as possible, her ears were tinged red form embarrassment. Feeling he should do something, the young boy reached across and rubbed her back reassuringly. Timberwolf could only watch and growl softly.

Suddenly, another black screen came up saying, **Saturn girl's baby shower**

Lighting Lad and Saturn girl felt their faces heat up considerably and tried very hard to avoid each others eyes. The scene came up to see Saturn girl, with a much rounder tummy, sitting in an arm chair in the legion lounge. She was opening up presents from the other girls.

One she opened was a small bouncy rocket, made especially by brainy, Saturn girl grinned, "He's gonna get buff off of this, thanks vi, make sure you thank Brainy for me kay?"

Vi who was sat next to her gave her a thumbs up, A small 7 month old Sarah was propped up on her lap, teething on a key ring. Imra held her hands out for her and vi complied, gently sitting the baby on Saturn girls lap, while evading the giant bulge that was once the woman's stomach.

"What's in there Sarah? Is it auntie Imra's baby?" Saturn girl placed the child's hand on her stomach so she could feel the fetus kicking inside.

The baby abandoned her key ring for a moment to observe her hand's placement. When she felt the life form inside kick at her hand she squealed and clapped her hands in surprise. The girls in the room at the time laughed and clapped with her.

"I think he wants to play with you, tell him to come out soon!" Phantom girl added smiling at her daughters happy face.

Little Sarah gurgled in her baby gibberish at Saturn girls stomach and giggled as if she said the funnies thing in the world.

Lilly, whose eyes and ears had been released not long ago, pointed at the screen, "Daddy! Look, baby!"

Brainy glanced down at her and smiled, "That's right…" he agreed Lilly clapped her hands and continued to watch in fascination. The scene changed once again and read **Sarah teaches Aaron to walk.**

The parents of said children leaned forward interested. The screen was now focused an infant Aaron, small blonde peach fuzz was starting to grow on his bald head. Sarah, now a year old, was walking past him quit well. However the same could not be told for Aaron, who was trying desperately to crawl after his favorite playmate, but couldn't quit figure out how. He was just sitting there on his knees and lurching forward, but his legs refused to move. Finally he baby grew frustrated and started fussing and crying.

Little Sarah, stopped walking away form him and looked back curiously. She walked back over so she was standing next to him and put her hands on her hips, "whatcha cryin for? Just walk!" she said, like it was the easiest answer. Apparently she could talk quit well too.

"this is too cute…" Saturn girl said form behind the camera.

Baby Aaron tried again, only to be met with the same result. He whined and started crying harder,, rubbing at his eyes.

Little Sarah huffed then grabbed his hands, "Not like that silly! C'mon up!"

The little girl helped pull Aaron to his feet and the baby looked down at his wobbly legs, immediately stopping his cries. Sarah helped him steady himself until she let him go.

As if in a chain reaction the baby's legs wobbled even worse until they gave out on him completely. He whined again and is tears started to come back.

However, Little Sarah was resilient, she once again helped him to his feet but this time didn't let go.

"This way! C'mon this way!" Sarah directed, pulling him along gently until he finally put a foot forward.

Aaron took his first step.

"Yay!!" the spectators yelled form the lounge room in current time. All the two teens could do was watch their younger selves and blush.

The scene changed once again, **First day of school. **

6 year old Aaron was eating cereal at the kitchen table, watching his 2 year old baby sister eat her dry cheerios in her high chair. The people watching laughed when baby Xandra threw one of her cheerios at Aarons face and laughed hysterically when it bounce off of his annoyed face.

"Very funny Andy…" young Aaron said, wiping leftover crumbs off of his face. Lightning Lad laughed form behind the camera.

11 year old Xandra grinned at her big brother, "Aren't I cuuuuute?"

Aaron frowned, "Sure…._cute like a hole in the head.." _He muttered. Xandra kicked him in the shin.

Just then on the screen came 7 year old Sarah, "C'mon Aaron! Brainy wants us in the lab now, it's school today member?" Her hair was tied in pigtail's, which made Timberwolf smile.

"Coming!"Aaron replied as he put his dishes away and dashed towards the door. Baby Xandra cried and reached for her big brother as he went away.

"AADAY!!"She yelled for him, not being able to say his name right yet.

"Aaron! Get back here, your sister wants a hug good bye!" Lightning lad called after his son. Young Aaron turned back around ,annoyed ,and picked is sister up in a hug. Baby Xandra gave him a baby kiss on the cheek.

Aaron put her down then used his sleeve to wipe the spit off his face, "Aw gross Xandra! Baby slime!!" He groaned, before continuing his trip to the door.

"Wait! Wait! I need to get a picture of you two for your mom!" Triplicate girl came running out, yet another legionnaire girl pregnant, fiddling with a camera.

"Luornu! Don't run when your 7 months pregnant! You could knock the kids into something important" bouncy yelled in panic form the other room. The younger triplicate girl watching giggled behind her hands.

Triplicate girl on screen rolled her eyes and gestured for Aaron and Sarah to get closer together.

The picture snapped and as soon as the flash left their eyes, Sarah grabbed Aaron's wrist and dragged him sprinting down the hall, "We're gonna be late hurry up!"

"Sarah I can't keep up with you slow down!"

"No!"

"Gah! lookout for the plant!"

The people watching in the lounge flinched at a large crash that followed that statement and a groan afterwards.

"He/she did it!!" Came from down the hall while the pregnant triplicate girl shook her head into her hand.

There was a sigh form behind the camera, "Have a good first day at school kids…."

"I still have the scar for that Sarah!" Aaron turned to her in mock anger.

Sarah leaned back in the chair with one leg pulled to her chest and continued to watch blankly, "Ain't my fault you run like an amoeba"

"They don't have legs."

"Duh." Sarah replied smirking prettily at him. Aaron glared at the tv screen once again, knowing she was right once again.

The scene changed again, reading** Which is which?**

"What do you wanna bet this is about the twins?" Xandra laughed while the others shushed her. She pouted and leant against her mom, the more they watched the later it got, and the younger kids were getting tired.

Finally the camera came to focus on a sleeping pair of twins, both covered by blankets, so the chubbiness of the other was hidden somewhere, both were bald as baseballs.

"Okay people watching, lets play a game, Which ones Isuzu, and which ones Felix?" Bouncy said form behind the camera, he paused for a moment then all of a sudden , triplicate girl form off screen stuck the real Felix into the camera. His violet eyes wide awake, proving the two identical twins sleeping were really just Isuzu using her powers subconsciously.

"Awww, my chubby little brother's so cute!" Isuzu turned into two and hugged Felix on both sides. The young boy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Bouncy simply laughed and ruffled his hair.

The scene switched again saying **Sweet innocence**

Once again, and infant pair of twins were sat in their high chairs with a six/seven year old Aaron and Sarah stationed by both of them, trying t simultaneously feed them cheerios.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" Phantom girl's voice came from behind the camera.

Young Sarah looked back at her mother confused, "But you know what we're doin mommy, we're trying to teach the twins how to eat cheerios."

Phantom girl snickered a little, "I know, but you need to tell the people watching this!"

The little girl was still confused, "What people? Who?"

"Whoever decides to watch it."

"But who mommy?" The little girl pouted getting frustrated.

All phantom girl could do is laugh at her daughters expression until they heard strange noises come form off camera. It turned to focus on Aaron blowing raspberries at Isuzu, and her blowing some right back.

"Hey auntie Tinya, look what I taught Izzy to do! Do it again phhhhhtt!" Aaron grinned

"Phhhhht!" Isuzu squealed with laughter and clapped her hands.

Phantom girl laughed a little behind the camera, "Oh that's just wonderful, your mothers gonna kill me for that Isuzu…."

Isuzu merely looked at her and the camera and blew one straight into the lens.

The scene changed once again at that moment and interrupted everyone's hysterical laughter when the title came up **Brainy's a good daddy..**

The scene focused on a Brainy that was far away holding a crying and screaming infant Lilly in his arms. Obviously whoever was taping it didn't want Brainy to know they were. Since it wasn't close enough, Brainy couldn't tell that he was human in the picture.

"Come on Lilly, don't cry please? Go to sleep okay?"

When that didn't work the older brainy started to rock her back and forth and bounce her gently.

"It's alright, I'm right here, come on." All of his attempts were being thwarted, so brainy did the last thing he could think to do.

While continuing to rock back and forth with her, brainy gently offered his pinky to her to grip and called her name softly, "Liiiiillly….Liiiiiilllllyy."

The baby soon noticed what he was doing and started to calm down, the tiny little green hand reached out and grabbed her fathers smallest finger and clung to it. You could hear brainy sigh in relief.

The younger brainy watching glanced down when he noticed his chest felt heavier, Lilly was leaning on it for support as she sleepily continued to watch and yawn.

"Daddy, I's another baby…." She pointed out tiredly.

"That's you Lilly, you're the baby…" Saturn girl pointed out as she gestured to the screen.

This statement made Lilly sit up indignantly, "I not a Baby! I'm big girl!" she huffed before leaning on her father again as he sweat dropped.

Saturn girl laughed a little, "My mistake miss big girl, anyway I think now would be a very good time for big girls to go to bed…"

The others glanced a the screen to see that the dvd had ended, and so it was pronounced bed time for the younger children. Although he elder ones where advised to got o bed soon as well.

Brainy carried his tired daughter to her room with little complaints and the same went for the twins. Lighting Lad grinned and slung his daughter over his shoulder and ran down the hall to put her to bed with her laughing the whole way. Saturn girl, kissed Aaron on the forehead and bid everyone else good night before following the others.

Timberwolf, Sarah and Aaron were the only ones left in the room.

Timberwolf glanced at his still embarrassed daughter, wishing so much that their relationship wasn't in the position it was in now. He honestly couldn't remember seeing Sarah smile before watching the movie. He wanted to see her smile, he wanted to see her smile at him again..

'_Aaron is right…'_ Timberwolf thought to himself, _'If I want to fix this I have to try harder…'_

Gently coming forward to the young girl, he tentatively started to speak, "Sarah, I really enjoyed watching this with you…I…" He looked at Sarah's face who barley bothered to acknowledge him and he sighed, "Try and be in bed soon okay? Good night…" He paused for a moment before gently patting her on the shoulder and walking out of the room.

After a moment of watching him leave Aaron sighed as well, "Come on Sarah, don't you see he's trying?"

"Don't start with me Aaron, please, it's too late.." She walked over to the window and leaned against it.

Aaron frowned before following her, "Sarah, geez, we all hated that they had to leave, but no one is responding to it like you. They only did their job-"

Sarah slammed her fist down on the railing by the window, "Doing their job!? Aaron, for god's sake we're their children!! Shouldn't their first priority be us?!" she screamed and he backed up surprised.

She turned to him again, rage and hurt visible in her eyes, "There are times during the day, where I can feel this…this beast inside of me demand for control. I know that part of me can be silenced, because dad did it..but i…I just can't figure out how!" She slammed her fists down once again, "I need his help, I needed him and mom here, I…I…." Sarah breathed in and out, fighting back tears before she realized how loud she was being and gradually calmed down.

After a moment Sarah sighed and looked out the window again, "Gomenasai….I didn't mean to shout…."

"It's alright….frankly I'm glad that you've actually let something out for once…." Aaron reassured, placing a hand on his best friends shoulder. Sarah looked up at him uneasily.

"I….i do love him, I mean he's my father. I know he's trying, But I just feel so…so…"

Aaron waited for her to continue but after a couple minutes she gave up, she didn't like expressing herself out in the open like this, even if she trusted Aaron completely, "I'm sorry, but I'd rather not talk about this anymore, g'night Aaday." She emphasized giving him a weak smile at her jab

Aaron watched her leave the room before sitting down wearily in a chair, "what a mess…"

**Woo! Fourth chapter done! Please review, it makes me happy and write more..**

**Gomenasai: I'm sorry**


	5. SpitFire

**Sorry it's been so long since i updated, but i have so many stories i need to do, that and school work, but please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own legion of superheroes**

_Mommy! Daddy don't leave me! Xandra screamed, reaching out for her parents rapidly disappearing forms as something black and icky consumed her lower half in darkness._

_They're dead Xandra, they arent' coming back. Aaron's voice was hollow and unfeeling, as he pushed her farther into the darkness, before stepping i himself._

_Xandra struggled and kicked, shaking her head disbelievingly, No! No you're wrong! Mom and dad can't die! They are coming back, we have to keep believing that or we'll both be lost!It's too late. was the last thing Aaron said, before Xandra's world went permanently black._

The young red head screamed and lurched awake in her pink bed covers, breathing hard and feeling tears run down her cheeks.

She looked around taking in the familiar surroundings of stuffed toys and glitter, the typical 11 year old room for a little girl. Nothing black and icky, no possessed Aaron, no dead parents. The sun shimmered outside as the birth of a new day emerged in New Metropolis.

Xandra took one last moment to bring the stuffed poodle monkey her auntie Ayla had given her for her fifth birthday to her chest, nuzzling the downy fur. She breathed in the familiar scent of the legion headquarters, her home, then placed in gently down and patted it lovingly.

Alright, another day of being miss American hero! She leapt out of her bed, being careful not to think about her nightmare that much, getting dressed, and ripping a brush through her hair quickly, pulling it up into it's normal ponytail with her twin Saturn bobble elastics. She struck a pose in front of her vanity mirror and stuck out her tongue goofily, giggling to herself then rushing out the door. Her flight ring vibrated reassuringly against her Ring finger as she activated it's powers, she darted between hallway plants and passersby as she flew lighting fast to the lounge room.

That is, until, she saw the faimliar red hair and black uniform of her father. Xandra grinned, soemithgn in her melting in relief despite her determination to ignore the nightmare, and she barreled towards him.

"Good morning daddy!" She cried out, reaching as she grew closer for him.

Beginning to get used to this, Lighting Lad darted around to face her and held out his arms so he could successfully catch her. The sheer force of her impact, however, was still enough to make him stumble as she buried herself into his strong chest.

"Good morning Spit- fire." He said, patting her wild hair and giving her a fond but wary look. This kid just bounced off the walls worse than Bouncing Boy.

Xandra giggled at the nickname, whether he realized it or not, Lighting Lad and his older self both called her that.

"Are you meeting mommy for breakfast?"

Lighting lad smirked, and squeezed her in a one armed hug, "Why don't you come with me and find out?

In response, the girl clung to her father's leg as he walked down the hallway, enjoying the bumpy ride and laughing hysterically past a few of the newer legionaires visiting.

Once they got there, Xandra was delighted to see her mom, safe and sound, helping Aaron read the menu int he legion cafeteria tot he kitchen bot. Poor Aaron was blushing in embarrassment as Saturn girl read his choices out loud, allbeit quietly, to save him the frustration.

Lighting lad shook his leg a little above the bench so Xandra would plop onto her butt and he could take a seat himself.

The young red head paid it no mind however, she merely latched onto Saturn girls side with affection, Mornin mommy!

Saturn girl laughed, wrapping her arms around her younger child, "Good morning little one."

Aaron was about to comment on why she was suddenly so perky, when a force suddenly piled itself onto his shoulders and his head was forced to an abrupt marriage with the table. Sarah had just woken up...barley.

"Mornin loser." She mumbled, sagging her head next to his ear, unaware of the effect it was having on her best friend.

Saturn girl and lighting Lad smiled knowingly when they saw a scarlet blush cross thie son's face.

"Sarah, get off and go get some coffee."

Sarah agreed rather quickly, but not before tugging on some of his hair playfully before she dragged herself away.

Aaron rubbed the top of his head, which was now sore, "Geez, girl's like a freakin zombie in the morning."

Xandra giggled, and swung her legs under her chair as the kitchen bot came out with the food. It didn't need to get her order, because she ordered the same thing everyday.

"Um, Xandra, sweetheart." Saturn girl mentioned, as lighting lad looked at his daughters plate in mild disgust and confusion, "Did you ask for those eggs raw?"

Xandra nodded, rubbing her hands together,Yup! this is my favorite part!

"You're kidding."Lighting lad said in disbelief.

Before her parents could say anything else, Xandra closed an eye and aimed with her pointer finger at the two round egg's spreading on her plate. Then there was a-

_**KABOOOM!**_

...

Well, the eggs were cooked now, the lighting bolt courtesy of the youngest Ranzz had everyone's breakfast cooked extra well, as well as their hair frizzing on their heads from the static. Aaron face palmed.

"Every morning, every sprockin morning."

Thanks for coming on patrol with me mommy! Xandra chirrped, dancing on her tiptoes across the rooftops of New Metropolis while her flight ring worked to balance her. Saturn girl was hovering nearby, keeping a close but genlte eye on her daughter.

Of course i'd come with you, that's the whole reason i'm here after all, i need to help you.

Xandra laughed, then stopped. Her finger tips tingled in the way they only would if vast amounts of electricity was nearby, such as a thunder storm or power plant...or even,

"Scavengers."She whispered, glancing farther to the east as Saturn girl took her hint and sent out a mind prob.

They think i'm still off planet, they aren't defending against the prob, The blonde said, glancing at her daughter, Perhaps it would be better if you went to get help, there's a lot of them down there.

Xandra took pity on her mother for maybe a split second, then her face broke into her trademark grin, Nah, that's the fun part, TALLY-HOE! With that, she went speeding downwards, leaving her concerned mother in the dust.

She aimed a well placed lighting blast at the wall of the beaten up factory the scavengers were using as their hide out. Several of them shrieked as he placed her hands on her hips in the normal heroic pose, hovering dramatically in the hole she created.

Motor oil and the smell of lead filled her senses, the feeling in her finger tips growing stronger with all the electricity around.

It's that brat Dawn Lighting! shoot her down boys! the lead scavenger shouted, and they drew out their newly upgraded guns. Xandra pretend to be bored, faking a yawn and everything, before effortlessly dodging several blasts, laughing at their futility.

"Can't catch me guys!" she blew a raspberry right into the leader's face, and sprung away when he made to grab her.

She glanced around as she teased them, and noticed all of the illegal weaponry they were developing. They could really hurt people. Couldn't have that could we?

Her back arched and her limbs spread as she drew as much electrical power from around her as she could, the air was thick with tension as it built in her hands. She was concentrating so hard, that she didn't notice one of the scavengers sneak behind her and aim for her head with his gun.

"Xandra, watch out!"

Xandra gasped at the urgent and angry sounding voice of her mother, and the power she had been building burst forth awkwardly. It took out the weapons, but also half of the building and the one next to it.

She said winced, the science police were gonna be maaaaad.

Xandra heard a cry behind her, and whipped around to see her mother struggling to hold the gun the scavenger had out of aim of her.

Imposter, you can't be Saturn girl, unless Saturn girl went back in time twenty years. the scavenger shot and barely missed her mother's shoulder as she flew in front of Xandra.

Xandra saw red. they would NOT take her mommy away.

she roared, surprising all of them and hurling bolts of electricity at the man. He was blown along outside like some sick game of skipping rocks.

Oh, well that was convenient, there's a science police car waiting right outside. Xandra gave one last ill tempered bolt for the scavenger's rear as he ran willingly and ducked into the car. It wasn't long until his friends were caught, and the girls were left to fly away and have a little

"Mommy, are you okay?" Xandra asked, glancing at the senior heroes shoulder. The ray had torn her uniform, but it hadn't broken the skin. Saturn girl narrowed her eyes, and placed a stern hand on her daughter's shoulder.

I'm fine Xandra, because i have been fighting the scavengers for much longer than you have. What on earth did you think you were doing, charging in there like that? you could have been hurt, or worse. Her voice was low, as she refused to raise her voice to the already guilty looking child. But she still heard a whimper erupt from the young girls throat.

"I-I know.." Xandra rotated her foot as if there was dirt under her to draw it in, "I wasn't thinking like a hero was I?"

By my standards no, but your father on the other hand.. Saturn Girl trailed off, this was obviously his fault, he had given Xandra his stubbor and overconfident genes, You are very powerful Xandra, especially for someone your age, but you have to think before you use them. Now i want you to promise me that you won't go charging into a battle unless you know you have the proper precautions.

Xandra looked confused, What if it's an emergency?

Saturn girl shook her head, Being able to handle something on your own will come with time, as will the ability to tell the difference between a diar emergency, or something that takes patience to complete.

Xandra hovered, thinking and mulling this new idea over, before she nodded.

"I promise Mommy."

**Well, there's some combat, and a whole chapter for Xandra and her family, hope you liked it!**


End file.
